A Princesa Dorme a Noite
by Len Dellan
Summary: Tradução do original "The Princess Sleeps Tonight" por Arvendell. SachikoxYumi. One Shot


**NOTA:** Nenhum desses personagens me pertence.

Essa estória foi originalmente criada por Arvendell e seu título original é "The Princess Sleeps Tonight", eu não tenho nenhuma intenção de ganho com a mesma.

One-shot.

**A Princesa Dorme a Noite**

Todos que estavam acordados ficaram congelados em seus respectivos lugares. Satou Sei cobriu a boca de Fukuzawa Yumi, apesar de tê-lo feito um segundo atrasada. Todos ansiosamente viraram para a pessoa sentada em seu futon, que era ninguém mais que Ogasawara Sachiko, a princesa deste palácio, a Mansão Ogasawara.

Todos esperavam enquanto Sachiko graciosamente levantava de seu futon, andando propositadamente na direção de Sei e Yumi que pareciam ter seus pés enraizados ao chão, parando na frente delas, e com rosto impassível e voz severa disse "Yumi, venha comigo".

Sem esperar por uma resposta, Sachiko se dirigiu para a porta, esperando que o seu comando fosse atendido. Ela era, afinal, a princesa deste castelo.

Yumi observou os rostos preocupados das outras por um tempo, sem conseguir decidir apropriadamente, devido ao tamanho medo que ela estava pela atitude de Sachiko.

"Yumi-chan, apenas escute o que a Sachiko tem para dizer. Vai ficar tudo bem", Mizuno Youko disse, apesar de parecer um pouco insegura com o que realmente iria acontecer. Certamente Sachiko mudou consideravelmente desde que ela tornou Yumi sua petite soeur, mas haviam certas coisas que eram difíceis de se mudar. Ela só esperava que essa não fosse uma delas.

"Youko-sama..." Yumi sussurrou ansiosamente.

Sei empurrou Yumi através da porta em que Sachiko havia saído.

"Vá em frente, Yumi-chan. Vai ser pior se você fizer ela esperar." Sei disse preocupada.

Essas palavras não ajudaram em nada a acalmar Yumi, pelo contrário, fez com que ficasse ainda mais anciosa. Com os joelhos tremendo, forçou seus pés a andar e seguir Sachiko.

Assim que ela saiu, Sei, Youko, Torii Eriko, Hasekura Rei anda Shimazu Yoshino trocaram olhares, enquanto Toudou Shimako olhou para elas confusa.

"O que aconteceu Onee-sama?" Shimako perguntou. Vendo as três rosas agirem como se houvesse realmente algo para se preocupar. Ela raramente via Youko ou Eriko ou Sei preocupadas dessa forma.

"Huh? Você não sabe Shimako?" Sei perguntou.

"Ela não sabe. Shimako não era sua petite soeur ainda quando isso aconteceu pela segunda vez." Rei respondeu.

"O que aconteceu antes?" Shimako perguntou novamente.

As outras ficaram quietas por alguns momentos, até Sei sentar em seu futon. Todas ficaram olhando umas para as outras quando ela começou a contar para Shimako sobre o incidente que aconteceu não muito tempo atrás.

"Isso aconteceu quando a princesa dormiu nessa noite". Sei começou.

---o---

Yumi seguiu Sachiko quieta. Essa era a primeira vez que ela esteve aqui, portanto, ela não tinha nenhuma pista de onde elas estavam indo. Ela não estava prestando atenção ao maravilhoso corredor e as elegantes pinturas nas paredes. Ela estava com medo demais para fazer isso. Ela não sabia o que estava acontecendo, ou o que iria acontecer. Ela poderia sentir as batidas do seu coração tão forte em seu peito. E o silêncio de Sachiko estava fazendo com que ela ficasse ainda mais preocupada.

Era tudo culpa da Sei. Se ela não a tivesse assustado, então Sachiko não teria despertado de seu sono, e ela não estaria aqui, seguindo Sachiko preocupada.

Elas andaram por algum tempo, cada minuto fazendo com que Yumi se sentisse ainda pior. Ela estava no auge de sua ansiosidade. Após mais algumas voltas e escadas que elas subiram, Sachiko entrou em um quarto com porta dupla, com Yumi logo atrás.

Os olhos de Yumi se espantaram com a luxuria e elegância do quarto que lhe dava as boas vindas. Ela nunca tinha visto nada igual, a não ser na TV ou em revistas. Era tão lindo que ela se sentiu envergonhada somente por ter pisado no caro tapete de aparência delicada. Ela não se achava privilegiada para estar em um quarto como esse. Era tão bonito!

"Yumi, o que você está esperando? Entre aqui", Sachiko falou com sua usual expressão fria.

Yumi obedeceu humildemente. Isso nada mais poderia ser do que o quarto da Sachiko. Tremendo, ela parou alguns passos de distância de Sachiko que agora estava sentada na estilosa cama com dossel, parecendo a princesa que ela de fato era. E ela, Yumi, era a empregada da princesa, Yumi pensou.

---o---

"Sachiko-sama fez isso?" Shimako perguntou surpresa. Claro que isso se enquadraria no caráter de Sachiko não gostar de coisas desse tipo, mas ainda assim...

"Acredite em mim Shimako-san. Eu esqueci de avisar Yumi-san. Nunca, jamais, interrompa o sono da princesa quando ela está dormindo. Ela odeia isso." Yoshino explicou.

"O que vai acontecer com a Yumi-san?" Shimako perguntou preocupada. As outras encolheram os ombros, olhando preocupadas.

"Devemos seguí-las?" Yoshino perguntou, para ninguém em especial.

"Essa não é uma boa idéia. Você viu o olhar da Sachiko quando ela foi subitamente acordada. Ela provavelmente irá acabar com a gente se nos metermos no meio. Vamos torcer para que isso não seja tão ruim. Afinal, a Yumi-chan é petite soeur dela. Ela se importa com ela. Eu não acho que a Sachiko vai machucar a Yumi-chan." falou Rei.

"É claro que ela não iria machucar a Yumi-chan, Rei. Ela não machucou a Sei quando ela fez isso no ano passado. E a Yoshino-chan ela não machucou também, machucou?" falou Eriko.

"Sim, mas me assustou muito mesmo assim." falou Yoshino.

"Isso é tudo culpa sua", Youko falou para Sei que deu um sorriso cheio de culpa. "Você sabe como a Sachiko é, e como a Yumi-chan é, e ainda assim, você teve o descaramento de assustar a Yumi-chan."

"Eu não pude fazer nada" Sei disse em sua defesa.

Youko suspirou.

"Sim. E agora você não pode ajudar a Yumi-chan também. Sei, você..."

"Sim, sim. Eu não posso desfazer o que já fiz, ta bom. Quando eu vi a Yumi-chan rastejando para o banheiro, eu não pude resistir à tentação de surpreendê-la. Você me viu planejando isso e ainda assim não me parou." Sei acusou Youko.

"Porque eu pensei que você não seria capaz. Eu deveria saber." Youko disse enquanto balançava a cabeça.

---o---

"Isso é tudo Onee-sama?" Yumi perguntou surpresa quando ela olhou para trás e viu Sachiko sorrindo. Ambas estavam deitadas na cama, frente a frente. De repente, ela se sentiu tão idiota por ter se preocupado tanto com o que a Sachiko faria com ela após ter perturbado seu sono.

"Sim. Nunca apareceu uma boa chance para te perguntar até você ter me surpreendido com o seu grito. Eu pensei que você iria embora amanhã de manhã sem que eu tivesse a chance de te mostrar aqui. Eu nunca deixei ninguém vir aqui antes." Sachiko falou, sorrindo e corando ligeiramente.

Yumi corou também com as palavras de Sachiko.

"Obrigado, Onee-sama. Seu quarto é realmente lindo, assim como você." Falou corando ainda mais com suas atrevidas palavras.

Os olhos de Sachiko brilharam de alegria.

"Fico feliz que você tenha gostado."

"Sim. Onee-sama, os outros provavelmente estão muito preocupados agora." Yumi falou, pensando nos outros que foram deixados em um dos quartos na Mansão Ogasawara, relembrando os olhares delas antes que ela os deixou.

"Você não precisa se preocupar com elas. Elas provavelmente já estão dormindo agora" Sachiko falou.

Yumi ficou pensativa por um momento.

"Você está certa. Especialmente Sei-sama. Ela provavelmente já está dormindo profundamente a essa hora.", ela concordou rindo um pouco. "Mas eu não acredito no que você fez com ela, Onee-sama. E pra Yoshino-san também."

Sachiko riu baixinho.

"Bem, eu realmente não gosto quando as pessoas interferem no meu sono. Isso me deixa muito irritada. E quando a Sei-sama, Onee-sama, Eriko-sama e Rei dormiram aqui no ano passado, logo após as antigas rosas se formarem, nós já estávamos em nossos futons, dormindo, e então Sei-sama não conseguia dormir e começou a despertar os outros. Quando ela fez isso comigo, eu fiquei realmente brava e mandei que ela dormisse no outro quarto sozinha. Elas ficaram tão surpresas comigo, provavelmente não acreditando que eu pudesse agir dessa forma." Sachiko explicou enquanto ria da recordação.

"E então, quando a Yoshino-san estava sendo tão barulhenta em seu argumento com a Eriko-sama sobre os prazos, quando fizeram a reunião aqui, ela também experimentou a ira da princesa despertada." Yumi acrescentou com uma risada.

"Sim" Sachiko concordou, rindo com Yumi. "E a princesa mandou ela dormir no outro quarto, com a Rei."

"Você realmente é assustadora Onee-sama."

Sachiko riu em resposta, antes da sua expressão ficar séria, o que fez Yumi parar de rir.

"Onee-sama", Yumi disse nervosamente. Sachiko não iria punir ela por ter perturbado seu sono mais cedo, iria? Além do que, ela já havia dito que usou isso como uma desculpa para trazê-la aqui.

"Você, Yumi, perturbou a princesa também, quando ela estava dormindo esta noite." Sachiko sussurrou enquanto foi inclinando perto do rosto de Yumi. "Qual será a sua punição? Qual tipo de punição você quer?"

Yumi sentiu suas bochechas queimarem quando Sachiko ficou próxima dela. Ainda mais com o suave sussurro de Sachiko, começou a pensar que estava em apuros. Ela não conseguia pensar direito.

"P-punição?" Yumi gaguejou.

"Sim Yumi, sua punição. Porque você é minha petite soeur, estou te garantindo o privilégio de escolher qual vai ser a sua punição." Sachiko continou com a voz baixa.

Yumi se sentiu zonza por ter encarado demais o rosto sério de Sachiko próximo ao seu. Punição, Sachico falou, mas isso seria realmente uma punição? Ou a princesa estava lhe garantindo um prêmio essa noite?

"Que tal um beijo? Vossa majestade" Ela ficou totalmente desconcertada quando viu Sachiko movendo seu rosto tão próximo ao dela que ela podia sentir seu hálito morno em seu rosto.

Sachiko ficou quieta por um momento, então disse "Isso é tudo o que você quer?".

Os olhos de Yumi se arregalaram. Sachiko vai dar um beijo nela? Isso era verdade ou ela estava sonhando com tudo isso?

"Se eu pedir mais, você vai me punir mais?" Yumi perguntou com voz baixa.

"Isso depende. Eu vou gostar desse tipo de punição?" Sachiko sussurrou suavemente, movendo-se perigosamente perto de Yumi, fazendo com que seus lábios roçassem nos da garota mais nova quando ela falou.

"Isso depende, porque não tenta descobrir por si mesma?" Yumi respirou, seu coração estava acelerado em seu peito. Sachiko lhe concederia o pedido que há tanto tempo almejava? Ou isso seria...

Yumi parou de pensar, sua mente se esvaziou assim que os macios e quentes lábios de Sachiko tocou os dela. No entanto, sua surpresa foi ainda maior quando Sachiko continuou a beijá-la suavemente. Timidamente, ela correspondeu aos beijos de Sachiko. E parecia que isso era tudo que Sachiko estava à espera, porque seus beijos ficaram mais firmes e apaixonados.

Essa noite, Yumi teve o seu desejo realizado. A sua punição, que ela acolheu com todo seu coração, foi dado pela princesa que habitava o mesmo.

E quando foi de manhã, que ela seguiram pro café da manhã, ambas Yumi e Sachiko ficaram surpresas de ver seus amigos com olheiras nos olhos. E Sei tinha bolsas nos olhos.

"O que aconteceu com vocês?" Yumi perguntou para as outras preocupada.

"Você parece ter tido um bom sono na noite passada, Yumi-san" Yoshino disse secamente, fazendo Yumi corar.

Apenas Sachiko e Yumi não sabiam, mas as outras quase não dormiram preocupadas esperando que elas voltassem. Sei até tentou procurar por elas, mas se perdeu com a imensa quantidade de quartos e corredores na Mansão Ogasawara.

Por toda a manhã, os outros mal falaram com as duas, se sentindo tão idiotas por se preocuparem por nada.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

FIM

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bom é isso ai, comentários são bem vindos, pedidos de tradução de outras fanfics também, mesmo que não for marimite eu posso dar uma olhada. Tenho muitos projetos pela frente ainda e estou empolgada.


End file.
